five_nights_at_freddys_gamesfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Night 1 (FNAF 2)
Первая ночь — первое игровое событие в игре Five Nights At Freddy's 2. Является тренировочной и особых трудностей не несёт. Подсказки Парня из телефона, такие, как завод музыкальной шкатулки или использование маски Фредди и фонарика будут очень полезны. Телефонный звонок «''Эээ, привет? Эм, привет и добро пожаловать на вашу новую летнюю работу в новую и улучшенную Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Ну, а я здесь, чтобы обговорить некоторые из вещей, которые здесь будут, и чтобы помочь вам начать новую и захватывающую карьеру. Ну, теперь я хочу, чтобы вы забыли всё, что вы, возможно, слышали и знали о старом месте. Ну, некоторые люди всё ещё имеют несколько негативное впечатление о компании. Эээ, что старый ресторан оставляли гнить довольно долгое время, но я вас успокою - Fazbear Entertainment стремится к семейным развлечениям и, прежде всего, к безопасности. Они потратили немалые деньги на этих новых аниматроников, эээ, на систему опознавания лиц, они даже ходят в течение дня. Разве это не в чистом виде? *Прокашливается* Но самое главное, что все они имеют криминальную базу данных, поэтому аниматроники могут обнаружить злоумышленника за километр. Чёрт возьми, мы должны платить им за нашу охрану.'' Ну, теперь, как говорится, новая система не без перегибов. Эээ... Ты только второй охранник, работающий в этом месте. Ну, первый парень закончил свою неделю, но жаловался... на условия. Ну, мы перевели его на дневную смену. Так, эй, тебе повезло, верно? Эээ, больше всего он выразил обеспокоенность тем, что некоторые персонажи, как ему казалось, передвигались по ночам и даже пытались попасть в его кабинет. Но мы знаем, что это невозможно. Ну, что ресторан должен быть самым безопасным местом на земле. Таким образом, хотя наши инженеры действительно не могут это объяснить, рабочая теория состоит в том, что... роботы никогда не ставились в ночной режим! Поэтому, когда становится тихо, они думают, что находятся не в той комнате. И поэтому они пытаются найти людей и идут в офис, где вы, собственно, находитесь. Наше решение следующее: есть музыкальная шкатулка, и ты должен её заводить. Так что каждый раз, когда ты переключаешься на видео-канал, заводи её, процесс займет всего несколько секунд... Это, кажется, не влияет на других аниматроников, но влияет на одного из них. *Прокашливается* Ну, а что касается остальных из них, у нас есть ещё более простое решение. Видите ли, там может быть небольшое затруднение в системе - роботы видят вас как эндоскелет без своего костюма. Они могут вас туда засунуть, поэтому мы дали вам маску Фредди Фазбера. Проблема решена! Вы можете надеть её в любое время и оставаться в ней так долго, сколько вы захотите. В конце концов, все, кто бродит там, будут идти обратно. Ну, что ещё стоит упомянуть, так это своего рода современный дизайн здания. Вы, наверное, заметили, что нет дверей, чтобы закрыться, хе-хе. Но, эй, у вас есть свет! И даже если ваш фонарик может работать от электричества, то пиццерия нет! Так что не беспокойтесь насчёт темноты. Ну, проверяйте внешние световые приборы, надевайте маску Фредди, если вам нужно, ну, наблюдайте за музыкальной шкатулкой! Спокойной ночи и я поговорю с тобой завтра.» На английском : "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? '''-clears throat'' But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.'' ''Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. ''-clears throat''' Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Стратегии Игрок должен постоянно находится в состоянии повышенной готовности. Даже во время телефонного звонка, потому что в этот момент может отключиться музыкальная шкатулка. Разряжаться она начнёт с 2 AM. Заводить её очень необходимо. Нужно следить за вентиляционными отверстиями. Если услышите стук, вы должны чётко понять, из какой вентиляции он идёт. Фокси, как правило, неактивен в первую ночь, но изредка он всё-таки приходит, поэтому время от времени светите фонариком на главный вход. Как правило, самым активным на первой ночи является Игрушечный Бонни, и поэтому следует частенько проверять правую вентиляцию. Если аниматроники придут сразу из двух вентиляционных отверстий, игроку необходимо очень быстро запустить музыкальную шкатулку, хотя бы наполовину, и немедленно надеть маску Фредди. Игрушечный Фредди тоже может появиться, но к 5-ому часу. Есть другая тактика, которая является "читерской" и действует только для первой ночи: вы можете просто не убирать планшет и все время заводить шкатулку. * Вы уязвимы для Фокси, поскольку если сидеть в планшете 75 секунд, он атакует вас. Следуя тактике, выполняйте порядок действий: * Не заводите шкатулку пока не настанет 2 утра, после этого, заводите её; * Дальше просто просвечиваем коридор и вентиляции, если кто-то есть в вентиляции или в коридоре,то - одеваем маску; * Дальше снова поднимаем планшет, заводим шкатулку и следим за порядком. Активность В эту ночь активны только новые аниматроники (за исключением Balloon Boy и Мангл), старые же не приходят (кроме Фокси, но он появляется в эту ночь очень редко, если не светить в коридор или сидеть в планшете 1 минуту 15 секунд). Катсцена После того, как ночь завершится, нам будет показана катсцена. Вы будете стоять на сцене и смотреть на столовую глазами Фредди, а также, используя мышь, сможете посмотреть на Бонни и Чику. Также вы услышите детский смех (эхо).После будет в левый верхний угол,надпись "ERR".Что является частью слова "Error".Вожможно,аниматроники отключаються на время Факты * Каждый час в игре длится примерно 1 минуту и 9 секунд, что означает, что каждая ночь занимает около 6 минут и 48 секунд. Ночь можно завершить намного быстрее, чем в оригинале, где час длится 1 минуту и 25 секунд. * Игрок должен знать, что, в отличие от Фредди в первой игре, Игрушечный Фредди станет активным в эту ночь. Однако, старый Фредди не активен в эту ночь, как и в первой части. * Игрушечный Фредди появляется в офисе примерно в 5 AM. Интересные факты * В эту ночь Парень из телефона утверждает, что аниматроники имеют возможность свободно передвигаться в течение дня. В первую ночь первой игры Парень из телефона утверждает, что аниматроники раньше могли свободно перемещаться в течение дня, но они больше не запрограммированы двигаться из-за предыдущих инцидентов. Это намек на то, что FNaF 2является приквелом. * Парень из телефона напоминает, что это - летняя работа, однако действие игры происходит в ноябре. Это намёк на то, что ресторан находится в южном полушарии Земли. * Многие игроки думают, что Фокси не появляется на первой ночи. Но его можно вызвать. Нужно не поднимать планшет 1 минуту и 15 секунд, и тогда Фокси сам к вам придёт. Этот секрет так же может работать и в первой части игры. * Помещение из катсцены это сцена из первой части. * Неизвестно почему в катсценах мы играем за Фредди. * Есть теория, что на самом деле мы в катсценах играем за Shadow Freddy. Это можно увидеть, если осветлить маску, вид из которой открывается нам в катсценах. При осветлении видно, что она фиолетовая. Это, правда, может быть связано с освещением,что вполне возможно. * Ещё есть такой баг(на торрентах), что кат-сцены не появляется после первой ночи. А с последующими ночами кат-сцены появляются. Категория:Треки